Vine Whip (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=100 |target=anyadjacent |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |category6=Cool |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no }} Vine Whip (Japanese: Vine Whip) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generations I to III Vine Whip inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Its PP is 10, and it has a power of 35. Generations IV and V The PP of Vine Whip is now 15. Vine Whip can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining four extra appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI onwards Vine Whip's power changed from 35 to 45 and its PP is now 25. Description |A Grass-type attack. The Pokémon uses its cruel whips to strike the opponent.}} |Whips the foe with slender vines.}} |Strikes the foe with slender, whiplike vines.}} |The foe is struck with slender, whiplike vines.}} |Strikes the target with slender, whiplike vines.}} |The foe is struck with slender, whiplike vines to inflict damage.}} |The target is struck with slender, whiplike vines to inflict damage.}} |Delivers a serious beating on those in range.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 9 |STAB='}} |19|22|19|19 7 |7|7|STAB='}} 7 |7|7|STAB='}} By In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=24 |acc=100% |users= }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, is 's Up Special move. It has functionality. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Vine Whip had a power of 10. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Vine Whip had a power of 7 and a duration of 0.65 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Vine Whip had a power of 8, an energy gain of 7%, and a duration of 1.1 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target.}} |The enemy is struck with slender, whiplike vines to inflict damage.}} |} |} In the anime |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} |EP117|Don't Touch That 'dile}}}} |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battle Stories manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Set Out!! Pokémon Ranger manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Vine Whip is featured in the Generation III wireless mini-game, Pokémon Jump, where it is used by . * Vine Whip is the only move with a power of 45. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=藤鞭 藤條 |zh_cmn=藤鞭 '' 藤鞭出动 |cs=Šlehavý útok |da=Slyngpisk |nl=Roede |fi=Piiskaisku (Master Quest) Rihmaisku ( ) Köynnössivallus/Rihmasivallus (OS) Piiskansivallus (season 1, M01) Köynnösruoska |fr=Fouet Lianes |de=Rankenhieb |el=Κλιματσίδα ''Klimatsída |hi=लाताक की रस्सी Lataak Ki Rassi |is=Vine Whip |id=Cambuk Merambat |it=Frustata |ko=덩굴채찍 Deonggul Chaejjik |no=Piskangrep Slyngepisk Slyngplante-pisk |pl=Dzikie Pnącza |pt_br=Chicote de Vinha (games, BW098-present, TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Chicote de Cipó (early anime) Chicote de Pinha (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Chicote (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Chicote de Hera |ro=Lujerul Bici |ru=Виноградная лоза Vinogradnaya loza |sr=Bičevanje Lozom |es_eu=Látigo Cepa |es_la=Látigo Cepa Ramas (EP010-EP032) |sv=Vinpiska Växtpiska Slingerpiska |tr=Asma Kırbacı |vi=Roi Mây }} de:Rankenhieb fr:Fouet Lianes it:Frustata (mossa) ja:つるのムチ pl:Vine Whip zh:藤鞭（招式）